


后台

by sitoudii



Category: non - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitoudii/pseuds/sitoudii





	后台

张颜齐作为一个rapper见了很多场子，曾经是看不起那些嗨了就当场脱了裤儿不顾地点行苟且之事人的。

但当下在随时都有可能进来人的后台，他正操着一个才认识不到一个小时的男人，问他他也说不清楚。  
问，就是打脸。

可能是那谁离开得太干脆，自己的情歌唱了半截，后半截被人打碎塞进喉咙管里，体内太多东西在叫嚣在沸腾。  
又或许是身下这个男人太奇怪，一双张颜齐羡慕得要死的上挑凤眼，和抓着自己下半身的手真得就像书里写的那样，像白生生的嫩藕节，晃得他发晕。

张颜齐把刘也压在身下狠狠操弄，他下垂的双眼和耷拉的眼皮竟让性事中的他显得依旧有些无害和淡漠，只有不停的快速耸动的下身暴露了他此时的不快和猴急。

“慢…慢……点”刘也抓着沙发边，被撞得不停摇晃，快感刺激得他双目含泪，一双红眼，更显风情。

能听到外面震天动地的吵闹和欢呼，音乐还在不依不饶地刺激着每个人的双耳。  
相比之下这个被简单隔出来的后台准备室就太过安静了。

与平时说个不停完全相反，张颜齐是个在性事中一场沉默的人。  
就让那些大道理见鬼去吧，去他妈卖麻花的爱情。

太久了，刘也有点承受不住。张颜齐发泄过两遍后，把刘也推向化妆台，又开始新一轮的征伐。

刘也默契地也选择了沉默，只是咬着嘴，挺起腰，尽量让自己更舒服一点。

他被顶得差点撞到化妆镜，于是拍拍张颜齐的手示意他，然后翻过身来，刘也抬起脖子亲了亲张颜齐猫一样的嘴角和汗渍渍的脖颈，两人对视了一会儿，于是气氛变得柔情蜜意了一点，最后张颜齐留在里面，缓缓律动，更像是寻求安慰的动物，两个人紧紧贴着，周而复始的快感又慢慢蔓延开来。

“你和我想象中的不一样啊”刘也摸摸张颜齐的眼尾，他可太羡慕这样的下垂眼了。  
“哪方面”张颜齐重重顶了一下。

刘也皱起眉头笑道“我以为你会更成熟些呢”

“太幼稚了”

“你这样，活该他要跑”刘也眯着眼笑道。

张颜齐不爽，刚像惩罚身前人，突然想起什么，“你是刘也？”  
“他小妈？”

刘也听到这个称谓愣了一下，然后反应过来。

“虽然我不知道周南对你怎么说的”刘也把脸埋在张颜齐的后肩，细细啃咬着。  
“不过我也确实算他小妈”

好一会儿沉默。

“我……那可真是操他妈了”张颜齐还是忍不住感慨。

刘也被他逗笑出声，终于忍不住趴在他胸口笑起来。


End file.
